mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Наш амбар
Наш амбар ( ) — песня, исполняемая Эпплджек и семьёй Эплов в эпизоде «Слёт семьи Эппл». Действия, исполняемые в песне, параллельно выполняются на экране семьёй Эппл. Песня имеет особенности сквэр данса. Музыка была написана Дэниэлом Инграмом, а текст — Синди Морроу. Песня служит седьмым треком альбома Songs of Ponyville, а также вторым на стороне B винилового альбома Magical Friendship Tour. Также инструментальную версию песни можно услышать на уровнях на тему Эпплджек в игре My Little Pony: Puzzle Party. Русская версия= thumb|310px|Эпплджек надзирает за стройкой амбара. :Эпплджек ::Ю-ху! ::Наш амбар, наш амбар, ::Раз-два, раз-два, ::Мы построим наш амбар, ::Раз-два, раз-два. ::Поднимай, прибивай, ::Дружно работай, не зевай, ::Ну-ка направо повернись, ::Не отставай и не ленись. :Семья Эппл: Эй! :Эпплджек: Семейство Эппл! Держим темп! У-ху! :Эпплджек: ::Наш амбар, наш амбар, ::Раз-два, раз-два, ::Вместе строим наш амбар, ::Раз-два, раз-два. ::Вот и каркас! Двигай на раз! ::Стены ставим мы сейчас, ::Пару себе найди давай, ::Будь смелей, не отставай! :Семья Эппл: Эй! ::Наш амбар, наш амбар, ::Раз-два, раз-два, ::Мы построим наш амбар, ::Раз-два, раз-два. ::Прочный пол и потолок ::Подравняем уголок! ::От работы будет прок, ::Сам увидишь ты, дружок! :Семья Эппл: Эй! :Эпплджек: Давайте, Эпплы! Поднажмём! :Блум: ::Посмотри, тут вся семья. :Эпплджек: ::Как это рада видеть я. :Блум: ::Можем с гордостью сказать, :и Эппл Блум: ::Эпплами каждый может стать. :Эпплджек: ::Ты танцуй за кругом круг! ::С высоты слезай, мой друг! ::Здесь не меньше сотни пар, ::Лучшим будет наш амбар! :Семья Эппл: Эй! :Эпплджек: Ю-ху! Вот это да! :Эппл Блум: Хорошо! За дело! :Эппл: ::Наш амбар, наш амбар, ::Раз-два, раз-два, ::Мы вместе строим наш амбар, ::Раз-два, раз-два. :Эпплджек: ::Кисти взяли — краска есть. ::Красишь там — я крашу здесь, ::Пару себе найди давай, ::И за нами повторяй. :Эппл: ::И вот готов он, наш амбар, ::Как хорош, ::Он самый лучший, наш амбар, ::Посмотри. ::Собрались из всех краёв, ::С сотен улиц и дворов, ::Настоящая семья, ::Ты Эппл, мы Эппл, ::Эппл я-я! :Эпплджек: Да! |-| Оригинальная версия= thumb|310px|Эпплджек надзирает за стройкой амбара. :Эпплджек ::Yee-hoo! ::Raise this barn, raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Together, we can raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Up, up, up, go the beams ::Hammer those joints, work in teams ::Turn 'em round quick by the right elbow ::Grab a new partner, here we go :Семья Эппл: Yeah! :Эпплджек: Come on, Apple family! Let's get to it! Wee-hoo! :Эпплджек ::Raise this barn, raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Together, we can raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Finish the frame, recycling wood ::Workin' hard, you're doin' good ::Turn 'em round quick by the right elbow ::Grab your partner, here we go :Семья Эппл: Yeah! :Эпплджек: Whoo-whee! :Эпплджек ::Raise this barn, oh, raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Together, we can raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Slats of wood come off the ground ::Hold 'em up and nail 'em down ::Turn 'em round quick by the left elbow ::Grab a new partner, here we go :Семья Эппл: Yeah! :Эпплджек: Come on, Apples! Get 'er done! :Блум ::Look at us, we're family :Эпплджек ::Workin' together thankfully :Блум ::We Apples, we are proud to say :и Эппл Блум ::Stick together the pony way :Эпплджек ::Bow to your partner, circle right ::Get down if you're scared of heights ::Forward back and twirl around ::The barn's gonna be the best in town :Семья Эппл: Yeah! :Эпплджек: Yee-haw! Attagirl! :Эппл Блум: Alright, let's get to it! :Эппл ::Raise this barn, raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Together, we can raise this barn ::One, two, three, four :Эпплджек ::Take your brushes, young and old ::Together, paint it, bright and bold ::Turn 'em round quick by the left elbow ::Grab a new partner, here we go :Эппл ::We raised this barn, we raised this barn ::Yes, we did ::Together we sure raised this barn ::Yes, we did ::Being together counts the most ::We all came here from coast to coast ::All we need to strive to be ::Is part of the Apple family :Эппл Блум: Yeah! Справки en:Raise This Barn es:El Granero Levantar it:La Canzone della Famiglia Apple pl:Raise This Barn pt:Raise This Barn Категория:Песни третьего сезона